


Trust In Me

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, He's a snake boy, It starts a little not fluffy but gets pretty fluffy as it goes on, Junglebook AU, M/M, Mentions of Death, None are shown or really described, Tickling, Tree top escapades, but they are mentioned, it's cool, naga!Clover, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple recon mission. To bad things don't really tend to go Qrows way in life. What will he find lying in wait in the jungle? And will he make it back home? Only one way to find out.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	Trust In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was based off an amazing piece of art (or multiple pieces of art) made by mr-blind on Tumblr! He makes some really incredible stuff so go check him out! That being said, I hope y'all enjoy the fic!!

Qrow was gonna kill Ozpin, making him go into this dark, damp, creepy as all hell jungle? Oh yeah, they were gonna have WORDS when he got back. But first the mission. Apparently Hunters would come into this jungle and not come out. Ever. Qrow was sent to investigate the disappearances, thus far all he had was sticks in his hair and grime everywhere else. The really weird thing was that Qrow hadn’t run into a single Grimm, it was very strange and Qrow was getting the heebie jeebies.

“Damn it, you'd think I’d find a scrap of cloth or something by now.” Qrow grumbled, cutting through another thick set of vines. 

A sound drew his attention away from his hacking, he paused and listened. There! Movement, slithering by the sound of it. Gods not snakes, he was not a fan of those scaley bastards, they tried to eat him more than once while he was in bird form. Fuckin assholes is what they were.

“Well well, what have we here?” a sudden voice spoke from the trees around Qrow, “A stranger in my jungle? And my, such a pretty one too.”

Qrow whipped around shifting Harbinger to shotgun mode and pointed it at the trees, “Who’s there? Show yourself!” 

“Oh now now pet. There's no need for violence, I’m not here to cause harm.” the voice was low and smooth, it sounded amused.

“Then show yourself! If you don’t want trouble then don’t hide!” Qrow growled turing in slow circles, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice.

A small chuckle sounded from the trees, “Very well pet. But be warned, my appearance can be quite….unsettling.”

Qrow paused his circling and took to scanning the treeline, the sound of slithering returned from all around Qrow. He clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on Harbinger, what the hell was going on.

“Over here pet.” the voice came from directly behind him now. 

Qrow pivoted on his heel, Harbinger at the ready in his hand. But upon casting his gaze upon the being before him, he damn near dropped the weapon. Before Qrow was, was, well he wasn’t sure what the hell it was. It had the torso of a very very handsome man, tan skin, purple eyes but the whites were green, green scales across its temples in an odd pattern, pointy ears, short brown hair with a tuft at the top. It wore a gold usekh around its neck, gold four leaf clover earrings, gold bands on his biceps and forearms with four leaf clovers on the tops, claws at the ends of his hands, gold rings on each of his fingers. The lower half though, that was the thing that really scared Qrow. The lower half was that of a snake, a boa constrictor if he could guess, its tail was impossibly long and terrifyingly huge. Going far into the trees, and Qrow couldn’t see it’s end.

“W-what the hell are you?” Qrow said his false bravado crumbling with the waiver in his voice and fear in his eyes.

“I could tell you, but I would much rather show you. Look into my eyes, and the answer will come to you, my pet.” the creature smiled, showing it’s long thin fangs. 

Qrow growled low he didn’t know how he knew, but he knew looking into that things eyes was a bad idea, “Like hell I will.”

The creature's smile only grew, that was when Qrow finally noticed the flash of green below him. Looking down, to his horror, he saw that the thing had managed to coil part of its massive tail around his waist. Qrow was about to swing Harbinger down at the coils, when they suddenly tightened and he was lifted off his feet and held upside down in the air. 

“Put me down you son of a-” Qrow was cut off by the creature grabbing his face and forcing him to look at him.

The things eyes began shifting color, from purple and green to red and blue, from red and blue to pink and yellow, they shifted and changed and Qrow felt himself go limp. Control slipping away from him like sand falling through his fingertips.

“That’s it pet, trust in me, all is well.” it dragged his dangling form into the trees, righting him on a thick branch.

A part of Qrow, in the very back of his mind, was screaming at him to fight, to kick and bite until he was free. But he couldn’t move, his mind trapped in a haze of kaleidoscope colors and soft smooth words.

“Now pet, tell me your name.” the creature said, gently tilting Qrows head up with his hand.

“Qrow.” he responded, but his voice sounded far away, like it wasn’t even him that was talking.

“Qrow.” the creature purred, “A lovely name for a lovely little bird.”

The creature caressed his cheek tenderly, almost lovingly, and Qrow felt himself fall further into the haze. He couldn’t think, couldn’t move, that screaming part of his mind had quieted into a whimper. Qrow head lolled to the side towards the creature's hand, his hazy mind seeking the warmth of contact. 

The creature laughed, a resplendent sound full of mirth and humor, “Oh what a sweet little bird you are! Whatever should I do with you? You’re far too lovely to just throw to the wilds, and you’re not destined to an early grave like the others. I suppose I could set you free, but you’re just too lovely of a catch to send back.” 

The creature tapped it chin and moved it hand through Qrows dark locks, the feeling was lovely, though that could just be whatever spell the creature had on him. Qrow felt beyond relaxed, his body felt as though it was made of jello, and soft carding if fingers and gentle scratching of nails on his scalp only further added to this feeling. He hummed softly his head lolling forward, allowing access to the rest of his head to the gentle touches of the creature. 

“Well, this settles it. I’m going to keep you for now, you’re far too cute to just let go. Don’t worry though little bird, this will flit away soon enough and you will go back to the rather vulgar version of yourself that you choose to be.” the creature soothed, lifting Qrows chin and smiling at him.

Qrow said nothing but nodded and allowed the creature to take him into its arms, carrying him like a newly wed bride. He leaned into the warm chest of the creature, letting out a soft breath.

“Oh little bird, sleep now, and when you wake you will be refreshed and rejuvenated. Sleep little bird. Sleep.” The creature soothed, rubbing the pad of its thumb up and down on his arm. And Qrow did, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, carried away in the arms of the thing.

Many hours later Qrow awoke, feeling weirdly warm and weirdly refreshed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well. 

“Ugh, wha happa?” he slurred, going to rub at his eyes, but his hand was caught. Qrow looked down to see what held his appendage down, and his mind snapped to full wakefulness at the sight of green scales atop his arms.

Qrow froze, shitshitshitshit! What happened? The last thing he remembered was that thing coiling around him and….his eyes. The fucker hypnotized him! Son of a bitch! What was he gonna do now? He had no idea where he was, he didn’t have his weapon, and he was currently trapped in the coils of a monster. 

“Fuck.” He whispered harshly, he took a deep breath in and let it out.

Ok Qrow. Think about this, assess your surroundings, get ahold of yourself, locate a weapon. 

Looking around Qrow took notice of a softly breathing form just ahead of him, it was the thing. It was sleeping. Qrow looked down at his trapped body and then back at the thing. Only one way out of this shit. He slowly, carefully, lifted a piece of the tail with his hand, wiggling slightly down to try and escape the coil, only to have it suddenly tighten around him once more.

“Ah ah little bird. You won’t escape that easily.” Shit, the thing was awake.

Qrow wriggled in the things grip, “Let me go, I don’t have anything you could possibly want, plus I’m all skin and bone, don’t think that would taste very good.” 

“No I suppose it wouldn’t, luckily for you though I’m not in the business of eating people.” The thing purred, flicking it’s forked tongue against his ear. Qrow only just held back the giggle that threatened to escape from the ticklish feeling.

“If you don’t eat people, then what do you do with all those other hunters that came in here huh?” Qrow spat at the beast.

The thing chuckled, “I only bite those that are destined for an early death, you would be amazed at how many hunters fall into that category. But I do not eat them, I bury them after I bite them, human flesh holds no appeal to me.”

Qrow scoffed, “You mean to tell me every single hunter that came in here was destined for an early death?”

“No my dear, I also bite the truly evil, and the rest simply fell to the wilds of my home. This is not a place for your kind after all. I respect the dead, except for those that deserve to fall to it’s cold clutches. Those one can rot for all I care.” the thing took a dark edge to its voice as it spoke.

Qrow shivered at the dark turn the things voice took, huh, thing, he couldn’t just keep calling it a thing could he.

“What’s your name?” he asked, cocking his head to the side, an unconscious action that Tai loved to tease him about.

The creature looked surprised at the question, its eyes widening a bit, “I’m...Clover. My name is Clover.”

“Alright Clover,” Qrow wiggled a bit in his scaled bonds, “care to let me go? This isn’t an extremely comfortable spot and it’s not like I can go anywhere.”

Clover chuckled, “Very well little bird, try not to do anything stupid though.”

Qrow let out a sigh of relief as he was released, “Thanks.”

“You’re-you're welcome.” Clover faltered, looking dubious.

“What? Never been thanked before scaley?” Qrow asked, rolling his shoulders with a groan.

Clover shook his head, “Not really, can’t say I have many conversations like this. I’m not exactly used to having people stick around into the morning.”

Qrow snorted despite himself, “Yeah, same here.”

Glancing at the being next to him he was surprised to find a faint blush on his features. This thing, Clover, could blush? Weird. But cute. 

Wait. What? 

No. No thing that just KIDNAPPED him is not cute!

“You’re cute when you laugh.” Clover said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, blush still present on his face.

“Uh yeah, sure. So look, I’m real grateful that you didn’t kill me and all, but I’ve got places to be. Ya know jobs to too, bills to pay, shit like that.” Qrow said awkwardly, slowly backing towards the entrance of the cave. He was quickly halted in his trek though by Clovers tail wrapping itself around his waist again.

Qrow whimpered slightly, but taking a deep breath he looked at Clover with pleading eyes, “Please don’t hypnotize me again, look I won’t try to run but please let me go. I have a family out there, a brother and two little girls, they need me. I won’t tell anyone about you and I’ll leave you alone forever. But Clover, I’m begging you, my family needs me, I can’t leave them.” 

Qrow held his breath as Clover looked at him aprassingly, studying him, though for what Qrow wasn’t sure.

“Fine, I’ll let you go.” Qrow release the breath and a smile formed without his say so.

“Only on one condition though.” Clover held up a single clawed finger gently tapping Qrows nose with it, “You will come back to this place and visit me. It gets ever so lonely here and I would very much like the company.”

Well…...that was not what he was expecting but he didn’t really have any other options.

“Fine, when and where.”

Clover looked slightly taken aback, “Uhm, every month for, lets say, 3 or 4 days. I’ll mark the trees with this,” he gestured to the four leaf clovers on his arm bands, “look for those and I will find you where they end.”

Qrow nodded, “Alright sound fair. Now can you uh, bring me out of here? I’m not really sure how to get out.”

“Oh!” Clover exclaimed, his hand shooting up to his mouth, “I’m so sorry, yes I’ll bring you right to the entrance no problem!”

Clover slithered forward and, before Qrow could respond, scooped the lithe man into his arms. Qrow blushed a bit, holy shit, the way the sun hit him just now, this guy was actually really pretty. All tan skin and muscled everything. Wait, no! Stop! Bad Qrow! No getting the hots for the...the...shit what was this guy?

“H-hey uh, you never answered my question yesterday.” Qrow stammered looking anywhere but the to the being holding him in his big strong...stop it you bisexual disaster of a man! Sure Tai said you fuck anything that moves but this is kinda overkill!

Clover glanced briefly down at Qrow before returning his gaze to the tree line he moved so effortlessly though, “What question might that have been, little bird?”

“What are-WHOA!” Qrows question was cut off by an unexpected weightlessness that came with a drop. 

Clover laughed, “Hang on Qrow! This is gonna get bumpy!”

Qrow was about to protest but was cut off yet again by Clover suddenly flung them forward across a particularly wide set of trees. Qrow lost his grip though and fell, only stopping by grabbing a nearby vine and swinging.

“Wonderful catch Qrow! Now, think you can keep up?” Clover grinned, a playful light air surrounding him.

Qrow grinned right back, he wasn’t about to back down from a challenge, “I think you’re gonna have to try and keep up with me!”

Grabbing onto another vine Qrow swung, he felt like he was flying, free as his name sake through the jungle. He laughed loud and bright, swinging through the trees, the life that teemed around him passing in a blur of greens and browns, only interspersed with blobs of color Qrow could only guess were flowers. Clovers own laughter carried through the wind whistling past his ears, a sound thick with a truly freeing kind of mirth. As though the simple joy of flying through the jungle was a joy paralleled by none. As Qrow grabbed onto the next vine he felt it differed from the other immediately, this one was scaley. Just as he was about to panic the scaley thing suddenly pulled him up and flung him into the air above the trees.

Qrow gasped at the sight that greeted him, miles and miles of endless trees, and an endless sky above him. Qrow grinned and let himself fall back to the earth with a bright and happy laugh, gods when was the last time he had had this much fun? Breaking through the leafy barrier that shielded the life below, he was caught by two strong warm arms. 

“Seems I caught a pretty bird, lucky me.” Clover winked at him with a cocky smirk.

Qrow giggled, “Shut it scaley, I won that and you know it!”

Clover snorted and wiggled the tip of his tail into Qrows belly, the dark haired man was unable to stop the bubbly giggling that left his mouth. 

“Well well, it seems the big bad huntsman is ticklish!” Clover teased, slipping his tail under Qrows shirt, “How cute!” 

The ruby eyed man could do little more than laugh and smack at his playful attacker's chest, “Hahaha st-stahahp! Clohohver!”

The brunette chuckled but rescinded his tail, “Very well, now hold tight to me little bird. The trees are sparser ahead so there are fewer vines to swing from.”

“Got it, holding tight beefcake.” Qrow put his arms around Clover's neck and held tight.

“Beef-cake?” the scaled being asked with a curious held tilt.

Qrow chuckled, shaking his head, “Don’t worry about it. Now about my previous question, what exactly are you?” 

“Ah right, I’m a Naga, a semidivine being. Most of my kind lies in the ocean, but I find that I prefer the jungle. Call me weird but the jungle just seems so much brighter, warmer, louder, I love it.” Clover had a look that Qrow couldn’t quite place on his face, but he was sure he had seen it before.

“Alright, so a Naga. That’s cool, why do you….bite hunters that come in here?” if Qrow was gonna be leaving he may as well be leaving with some kind of relevant information.

The newly dubbed Naga now adopted a more serious look, “The duty of my kind is to kill those destined for an early death and those that are truly evil. Don’t ask how we know what we know, it’s sort of...instinctual, if you will.” 

Qrow hummed but said no more, he had quite a bit to think about with this.

“May I ask you some questions?” Clover asked, glancing down to Qrow once more.

“Uh sure, what’s on your mind?” Qrow responded with a tilt of his head.

“Why are you here? Will you tell others of me? What’s your favorite color? Why do you wear that cloak?” Clover shot questions in rapid fire succession, one after another and Qrow barley kept up.

“I was sent here to find out what was killing hunters, probably, red, and because I like it.” Qrow answered, a bit slower than how Clover had asked.

Clover brow furrowed in clear worry, “Probably? Do you think they would kill me if they knew of me? Would they harm the jungle?” 

Qrow hesitated, but only for a moment “I could just spin a tail of a beast that was too powerful for me to beat, I could say that I only just managed to get away. I don’t technically have to say anything about you. They probably would try to kill you if they got the chance, and maybe. I would hope that they would leave the jungle alone but... I’m just not sure.”

The Naga smiled at him, “I would appreciate your...discretion in my existence. I don’t want people to harm this place, the creatures that call this place home don’t deserve it.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” the two were silent for the rest of the journey, simply listening to the whistling of wind and the snatches of life that sounded from the forest. 

Another few minutes passed and Qrow was practically dozing off in Clovers warm arms, weren’t reptiles supposed to be cold blooded? This was one hell of a weird situation he had found himself in, one second he was fearing for his life in the creatures...in Clovers, presence and now here he was, half asleep in his arms. Funny how life works like that.

“We’re here.” Clover said, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

“Oh, ok, uh, bye then I guess.” Qrow said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“If you follow this path it’ll lead you to a human village, you should be able to find directions home from there.” Clover paused and stared fully at Qrow, “Remember our deal, once a month, 3 to 4 days, every month. I will look forward to seeing you again little bird.”

Qrow blushed, now when had his shoes become this interesting? “Yeah, me too. I’ll see you later Clover, I promise.” 

“See you later Qrow, it was truly a pleasure to meet you.” Clover gave a charming smile and lifted Qrows hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss to the back of it.

Qrow felt his mind stall at the gesture, “Ah-I-uh-me-same. Same here. Bye!”

Clover's bright laughter was the sound that followed him down the path to the village, and Qrow was sure of one thing as he walked. 

He was gonna have one hell of a report to fill out, a horde of apathy was nothing to sniff at after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! If you have any prompts or requests that you would like to see me write then just comment below or send my and ask @collectingsparechangemadeeasy on Tumblr! I only ask that it's RWBY related and SFW! Have a lovely day everyone! Again this was based on some amazing art made by mr-blind on tumblr so go check him out!


End file.
